The Date Of A Life Time
by SmashSista18
Summary: The annual Valentines Day dance is coming up and Mewtwo wants to ask Samus out. Samus wants a boy to ask her out but gets a special gift from Mewtwo on Valentines Day. MewtwoSamus


**The Date Of A Life Time:**

**Aztecluv: Hi! I have another cute love story here but it is for Super Smash Bros.! I have been thinking about a cool pairing and I finally found one! Enjoy!**

**Rated T for brief language. Read and review. I don't own Super Smash Bros.! **

**Pairing: Mewtwo/Samus**

It was one week before the Smash Bros's annual Valentines Day dance and Samus was starting to get angry. She was dateless! Zelda was going with Link, Peach was going out with Mario, Jigglypuff is with Kirby and Nana is gong with Young Link! Captain Flacon did ask her out but since Samus knew that he was a major idiot, rejected him.

"Damn! I need someone to take me to the dance!" Samus practically screamed to the top of her lungs. She didn't know that one of the boys had the hots for her since the day the team meet. They usually get into fights but he is really in love with her. Mewtwo was getting nervous, he had never asked Samus out before since he is a major wimp. He then went to Link for advice.

_Later…_

"Link! Can I ask you a question?" asked Mewtwo.

" Sure, anything for my buddy."

"Yeah right. Anyway, I want to ask Samus out for the dance but I don't know how. Can you help me?" Mewtwo said softly. He knew that Roy and Marth liked to eavesdrop on him so he didn't want them to start the rumors of him and Samus yet.

"All you have to do is ask her nicely. There is nothing to it." Link said.

" That was it! I was being so stupid the whole time." Mewtwo said.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Link suddenly said.

"Shut up!" Mewtwo said and he smacked Link in the head. He then left to find Samus.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey girls! Do you like my dress?" Samus asked. Her dress was black and it was long.

" You look like you are going to the prom instead of the dance." Zelda said.

"Since I am going alone, it might as well be perfect." Samus said with a sad tone. Just then, Mewtwo came in the living room.

"Hey Samus! Damn girl, you look sexy in that dress! Are you going to wear it at the dance? Mewtwo said in a surprised tone.

"Yes and thank you for telling me. None of the other boys said I look cute. Bowser told me that I looked so sexy that he would hang me up in his wall just like a trophy fish." Samus said. Mewtwo had a weird look on his face of what Bowser told her.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." Mewtwo said.

"What is it?" Samus asked. She was hoping that it would be advice but then she got the thing she had wanted to hear in the last 4 days.

" Do you want to be my date for the Valentines Day dance? I need you to be my valentine." Mewtwo said.

"Mewtwo, there is some things I can refuse but this offer is something that I totally accept." Samus then gave Mewtwo a big hug. She didn't want to tell him that she was waiting for him to ask her out since she is in love with him.

" Listen, I am going out later tonight. Do you want to be my date?" Samus asked. Mewtwo was know shocked. He had been asked out for his first date with Samus!

" Sure, why not!" He said.

_February 14th:_

The party room of the headquarters was playing cool jams and everyone was having a good time but there was something missing.

"Where is Samus? She is already 5 minutes late." Peach said.

" Maybe she is still in her room." Nana said. Just then, the door opened and there was Samus and Mewtwo, holding each other's hand.

"Hey everybody. Samus and Mewtwo are here! They are dating!" DK said. He was trying to convince the team that they were a couple but nobody believed him.

" So Mewtwo, my best friend finally got his girl." Roy said giving Mewtwo a high five.

"Yeah but I feel as if there are two thins missing." Mewtwo said. He then turned to Samus and gave her a box. "I bought you something for Valentines Day. I had to do some extra work around here to earn the money." Samus then opened it and there was a beautiful garnet ring.

"Mewtwo, tell me that this isn't the same ring we saw last week at the jewelry store." Samus said with tears in her eyes. He knew that she wanted the ring for so long and she finally got it from the one she loves. "Thank you!" Samus said as she gave him a hug.

" I have one more very important thing for you." Mewtwo said.

" And exactly what is it?" Samus said. Then Mewtwo got closer to her and then started to kiss her. As her lips touched his, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven. It lasted only 7 seconds and then they stopped.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Samus told Mewtwo softly as they started to dance with the others to the romantic music playing around.

**Well, it was supposed to be a short story! I decided that since Valentines Day is coming up, why not make a story early. I was going to do it with Mewtwo and Zelda but I decided that Samus needs a chance to fall in love. Plus, Zelda has Link. Read and Review. Happy Valentines Day! -**


End file.
